1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to belt-supported golf accessory holders and more particularly pertains to a new belt-mounted golf accessory holder for carrying golf items such as golf balls, tees, and ball markers on one""s person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of belt-supported golf accessory holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, belt-supported golf accessory holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,202; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,483; U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,943; U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,256; U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,189; U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,739; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,201.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new belt-mounted golf accessory holder. The prior art includes inventions having pouch-like members attachable to one""s golf bags.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new belt-mounted golf accessory holder which has many of the advantages of the belt-supported golf accessory holders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new belt-mounted golf accessory holder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art belt-supported golf accessory holders, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a container having back, side, bottom, and front walls, and also having a storage compartment disposed therein; and also includes a flexible flap being hingedly attached to the container and being fastenably closable over an open top of the container; and further includes an assembly of fastening the flap to the container; and also includes belt loop members being securely attached to the container for carrying the container upon a user""s belt; and further includes a towel support member being connected to the container for supporting a golf towel. None of the prior art includes containers which are supported upon one""s person.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the belt-mounted golf accessory holder in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new belt-mounted golf-accessory holder which has many of the advantages of the belt-supported golf accessory holders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new belt-mounted golf accessory holder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art belt-supported golf accessory holders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new belt-mounted golf accessory holder for carrying golf items such as golf balls, tees, and ball markers on one""s person.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new belt-mounted golf accessory holder that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new belt-mounted golf accessory holder that makes it easy for the user to find the golf items needed to play the game without the user having to search through one""s golf bag.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.